In data communications, diagnosing a network service associated with a specific customer is useful in ensuring that desired quality of service (QoS), continuity, and connectivity, among other factors are maintained. The customer's network or set of networks may be connected over a network topology that includes one or more service provider or backbone networks. Network topologies for implementing these services may include virtual private networks (VPNs), virtual private LAN services (VPLS), transparent LAN services (TLS), hierarchical virtual private LAN services (HVPLS), virtual private routing networks (VPRN), or other bridged or routed services. Continuity is defined as the continuous ability to send packets correctly through a service. Connectivity is defined as the actual parameters, control plane information, and forwarding plane information used to implement a service. Testing a network service may comprise performing operational, administrative, and management (OAM) functions, such as ensuring that a VPN, VPLS, TLS, VPRN or other bridged or routed service provides quality service to a customer.
OAM functionality depends on the installation of customer addresses in the forwarding plane of a network topology (e.g., mesh, TLS, VPLS, etc.). However, the installation of customer addresses using conventional techniques may be inefficient and time consuming. In addition, installation of customer addresses for OAM purposes using conventional techniques may not be transparent to the customer whose service is being tested and could affect the service provided adversely.
Thus, what is required is a solution for diagnosing a network service or topology for various OAM extended functions without adversely impacting the service itself.